Mutilor Strikes Twice
by Nate Saberfang
Summary: Whaa mutilor back? GIVE ME A REVIEW!


**Wow its been a while... anywho finally found some time between AP classes and Sports w00t w00t. **

**I still don't own the characters , but what am i gonna do?**

**Please Review! I need to know how I can make it better.**

* * *

Contact. It wasn't like Mutilors first visit to the Swat Kats small sector of the universe. He had brought fire power and lots of it. The attack force consisted of three jagged disk like ships, two medium tonnage frigates and a destroyer. Lights flickered on and off all over each of their multilayered alloy skins rings around each disc gyrated lazily to create a gravitational pull. Their hulking forms contrasting greatly with the blackness of space as they sped towards their targeted planet.

"My Lord, a craft is hailing us," clacked a lackey through its various mandibles.

"Put the craft on screen," Mutilor warbled from a three dimensional hologram of the world, gazing upon a pulsating beacon from a ship downed during his last dealings.

The lackey nodded as his claws danced across his holo panel. A flat video screen appeared seconds later showing the Turbokat exiting the planets atmosphere, speed of heat shields receding as it established a tight elliptical orbit.

Mutilor subconsciously placed a hand on his left shoulders carbon scored carapace. Rubbing it absent mindedly remembering the last time he encountered that obsolete pile of scrap, still sore at the humiliating defeat.

"Patch it through," he roared distorting the two dimensional hologram and denting a processor to some various system.

He heard a crew member mutter "online" as a comm. link was established.

_This is Razor of the SWAT Kats do you read…_

The next piece was static babble as the magnetic field of the planet distorted the signal

_Extri… yo…_ f.._es from… diatly… _

A brief silence followed before a second transmission,

_Repeat; extricate your forces from this system immediately or be engaged. _

Mutilor sneered, "Deploy the Marauders!"

"Aye my Lord. Interceptor units deployed." Grunted another bridge hand.

Subsonic thuds reverberated through the destroyer as its fighter craft freed from their hangars grasp.

"See you in hell Swat Kats." Bellowed a confident Mutilor

**(One Day Earlier)**

"Damn," muttered an enraged Jake from the engine bay of a 1960 Plymouth Valiant, their latest quote unquote project. "What in hells name did this kat do?"

He continued to bang away as Chance walked in a moment later just dawning his coveralls, "Whud up bud?"

"Some dumb-ass was able to fuse the pistons to there engine block," Jakes voice echoed from under the hood of the car. "I mean how do you do that kind of damage?"

"Very carefully." Chuckled an amused Chance. "How much you think it's gonna cost them?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know… two maybe, three grand."

Turning his cap and letting out an impressed whistle Chance joined in on the effort to remove the useless metal slag.

Getting the final harness around the block Chance helped heave it free of its holdings, but lost interest as Burke and Murray's truck could be heard screeching to a halt. Wiping a greasy paw against his brow, staining his golden fur with a smudge of black, he walked out of the garage to greet their unwanted guests.

"Mornin' assholes we have a special delivery," Murray snorted slamming the door as he hopped out.

Chance lobed a wrench at him, knowing it would have been all too easy to ding the bastard. "Shove off." He growled, temper already on the rise, "Leave the salvage and get lost."

Murray ran up to Chance a hairs breath away from touching him and growled a threat, "You wanna throw?"

Chance shoved the dwarfed kat and roared back, "Show me what you got!"

Crouching into a crude fighting stance Murray acted first, landing a punch in his opponent's side, smiling contently at a sharp exhale.

"Yeah and there's more where that came from junkie." he scoffed.

Regaining composure Chance only smirked before grabbing the kat by the shoulders and pushing him into his incoming knee. Murray collapsed to the ground a heap of shaking flesh, gasping madly for air.

Chance snickered, "Is that all you got short stuff? Little old lady Henderson can dish _and_ take more than you!"

Burke, finally catching on to what was happening went behind the truck to find something to bludgeon his new found adversary with. Getting overexcited knocked a stack of tires into a rusted out, battle scared Enforcer sedan.

Jake's ears pricked at the noise and he came out of the shop to see what the commotion was about, only to see Burke sneaking up behind an unsuspecting Chance, a pipe aimed at his neck. Acting fast Jake found a trash can lid and sprinted at Burke, thrusting the saucer towards his face and finding its mark with a thunderous blare. A haze filled Burke's vision as he failed to recover from the blow collapsing to the ground. A metallic taste filled his throat as blood streamed from a broken nose.

Chance turned to see Jake running towards him and Murray's partner writhing and moaning in pain on the ground, the pipe clattering around having just left his grasp.

"You tried to double team me you little shit holes!" shouted an enraged tabby.

Grabbing Murray's shirt collar and pulling his fist back ready for a knockout Chance snarled, "Say goodnight."

Jake grabbed Chances fist before it fell on Murray's body and grunted, "I suggest you leave _now_ before I let go."

Chance dropped the truck driver glancing at the daggers Jake was giving him. Grumbling incomprehensibly as they ran to their truck, started the engine, and dumped their load right in front of the garage. A minor victory, but it would have to suffice in Murray's eyes.

"You should have let me kill the guy Jake! They just make life a pain in the tail, blocking off the entrance to the shop n' shit." Chance said white knuckled before starting to shift through the new salvage.

"I could of, but do you seriously need more flak from the commander?" Jake said examining a turbine from a downed jet. Feeling with a few repairs and alterations it would make a fine replacement for the Turbokat, should something arise. "Could you help me with this bud?"

Chance nodded absently as his eye caught an oddly angled piece of scrap, the metal glistening as if it had a life of its own. Brushing it cautiously he found the mysterious object smooth almost soft to his touch. It could have been metal or plastic… hell it felt living, could have been living for all he knew, but too much of the object was shadowed to be sure what it was. An enforcer tank canopy was positioned in such a way that it shadowed much of the object, peaking Chances curiosity. Exerting an immense amount of strength he was rewarded with the strain and release of the jagged piece of Enforcer scrap, eyes widening at the full sight of the...

"Jake, haul it over here! I've got something to show you." He stuttered amazed at what he discovered.

"Is it more important than the Turbokat's refit?" questioned Jake.

"Oh yeah… you remember the Aquians don't you?" Chance started

Jake nodded as he walked around the heap.

"Well it turns out they weren't as thorough in their screening for fighter remains as we thought bud."

"What do you me…" Jake stopped mid word at the sight of a cockpit of an alien vessel.

His heart stopped for a second, this was the moment he had been waiting for all his life. "Chance, get the tow-truck so we can get this in the hangar." Jake said eager to dig into its many secrets.

"I don't know bud. It could have active systems, an automated security system, or maybe…"

"Chance I think you have read too many comic's, we'll be fine. Besides its power cell most likely failed so nothing should be active. It has been over a year since Mutilor's death." Jake spoke confidently, unaware of the signal the wreckage was emitting.

"Jake our scans were inconclusive; we and barely made it back to the Aquians mother ship alive." Chance reminded him.

"Just help me get the shit into the junker so I can examine it closer… don't make me beg." Jake got on his knees and put on the biggest, most watery eyes imaginable, getting the results he wanted.

Chance caved and went to get the truck.

Backing into the garage the two rode the lift saved for the Thunder Truck down into the depths of the salvage yard. The mechanism of the lift groaned as they leveled out in the legendary SWAT Kat hangar.

Revving off the lift Chance parked in an isolated corner of the base, cut the engine, and heaved a nervous sigh muttering under his breath, "Well if this was like any comic I have read, the discovery of a spaceship usually means an invasion is imminent."

His thoughts continued to give way to graphic pictures of planets left in ashes, or enslaved by alien overlords. They couldn't take on a full scale invasion; they had barely gotten out of their first space battle. His mind flooded with doubt, remembering how they had almost lost the Turbokat in there fight. Almost completely dead in space, leaking o2, and worse of all the Turbokats canopy was cracking under pressure of the vacuum. The klaxon blared its obnoxious call forcing him to side stepped these thoughts, and transformed into T-bone. Signaling Jake to put the communications on speaker he banged on his locker and pulled out his G.

"T-bone here, what's the situation Ms. Briggs?" he boomed adjusting his uniforms fit on his body.

Jake ran up beside him moments later, g-suit askew.

"Oh thank God! M.A.S.A. needs you down at their headquarters immediately." She rushed.

"M.A.S.A.? What do they need/want from us?" Grunted an annoyed Razor as he continued his battle with his suits safety harnesses, losing miserably.

"It's classified." She snapped.

Feeling guilty she added, "Look I don't have time to explain. If word got out, chaos would consume the masses."

"On our way Ms. Briggs!" they reassured her as they ran towards the Turbokat.

Seconds later T-bone and Razor found gravity pushing them back into their seats, thrusters at maximum burn, battling the sky to achieve a stable speed. Razor checked weapons systems, thruster shielding, thruster output, and communication systems pausing momentarily only to start conversation with T-bone.

"I don't like this bud, last time M.A.S.A. needed our help we ended up dealing with a mutated Dr. Harley Street trying to kill off Kat-kind." Razor saw a visible shudder come from T-bone, "still have issues with bugs don't ya?"

"You try stomping out a bug that can stomp you! I'd rather drown than deal with those things again." T-bone murmured cutting the conversation as he thought on the situation.

Minutes passed in silence before Razors radar screen blipped showing a Nav. Point on a large complex.

"M.A.S.A. Space Center 10 kilometers enclosing. ETA 50 seconds." He announced.

T-bone grunted a reply as he shifted to VTOL engine mode. Adjusting radio frequencies, he opened a comm. link to M.A.S.A. mission control.

_Mission Control this is the Turbokat requesting clearance for landing…_

T-bone waited a few moments before receiving a reply.

_Mission Control to Turbokat, permission granted. Welcome to M.A.S.A. SWAT Kats, over and out._

The transmission went dead.

"We're in bud." Razor grinned.

Making contact with the runway T-bone started cool-down of the thrusters and whispered, "Yeah we're in, but what is it we got ourselves into?"


End file.
